Destined
by Semi-Charming Life
Summary: Blood To Blood - Destined is a short series about the life and death tribulations of a slayer. Each one thrust into darkness with their calling, each one forced to slay the evils of the world, each one cemented to face death, each one destined.


**Chapter One - Summers Blood**

_November 2004_

_Into each generation a girl is born, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill needed to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness, stopping the swell of their numbers and the spread of their evil. She is the slayer..._

Buffy Summers, dressed in a tight black blouse and dark-red leather pants, had yet again carried her legs across acres of cold bristly green grass, on yet another dingy night, in another old foggy graveyard.

After had stopped another apocalypse, against the First, and making millions of girls across the world, slayers; Buffy thought she would be able to take an early retirement, and no longer have to face the constant threat of death that seemed to always lurk around in Buffy's life.

Unfortunately, the blonde bombshell's retirement plans didn't show signs of having had surfaced. The past six months had only became more hectic by the second. Buffy along with "the Scoobies" had begun to organize and help train an army of slayers to rid the world of vampires and demons alike. This gave Buffy a full plate of slayers that were taken under her wing.

In recent weeks, the Slayer had taken a vacation with her younger sister Dawn, who was residing at their beach condo at the moment. All Buffy wanted to do was get some sun, and relax on the luxurious California sand. The vamps, however, didn't quite get the memo…

Buffy sprinted through the dark graveyard as she chased after the dark figure that ran ahead of her. As the figure faded from sight, Buffy came to a halt. She panted and began to look for the creature of the night. She had spent so many years hunting vampires and demons in the dark, that her eyes became well adjusted to seeing things at night, thus, this helped her spot her prey much easier.

_Crack._

The vampire had stepped on a branch, it stopped in his tracks, as he hoped beyond belief that the Slayer wouldn't notice him, so his now immortal life would be sparred for yet another night.

"Gotcha," Buffy said to herself, finally ready to finish this cat and mouse chase. She was ready to go at him for round two, but something held her back… a burning sensation?

The sensation slowly began to increase, and she realized that another vampire was feeding off her neck. The fangs dipped into her bare neck even harder, which caused the Slayer to let out a sharp gasp. She tried to move something in her body, to defend herself, but the blood that was drained from her petite body, had caused her to become paralyzed. She could only look over at the venomous creature and cringe as she heard him continue to swallow her blood in multiple gulps. The sound never stopping.

Buffy had a million things that flashed through her mind, but two words stuck with her, and she didn't know why, _Summers Blood_.

She closed her eyes trying to force her mind to go somewhere else, she didn't want to believe that this is how she would die. _After battling demons for 7 years, this is how I'll officially go out?_ Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get out of this the dying Slayer tried to take her mind somewhere else, somewhere where she could be at peace. She than felt another sharp pain, now coming from the other side of her neck. Buffy opened her eyes, not wanting to see what was happening to her, but curious enough to look. She looked over to see the other vampire, that she would've dusted minutes ago, was now drinking off the opposite side of her neck.

As the Slayer slowly began to loose consciousness, she couldn't stop thinking about the prophecy that was repeated to her over and over again as a slayer and one she had recently broken, _Into each generation a girl is born, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill needed to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness, stopping the swell of their numbers and the spread of their evil. She is the slayer. S_he thought to herself once more, _What Bull --_

**A/N: Thanks for reading, reviews are much appreaciated as they will hopefully help me grow over time. ;)**


End file.
